conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Illuminati
And this is naturally utter imagination, fun thoughts, no reality Illuminati, they are puppets of Jews. Bankers themselves are mostly Jews. This page really needs to be protected from vandalism. --Mean Bean Machine (talk) 03:42, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :I think the 13 secret families are the puppeteers & masterminds of world events. Illuminati is just what their group is called. Ne0 (talk) 21:09, May 21, 2015 (UTC) I found this joke told by TheDaveRoss in the course of a conduct dispute on Wiktionary and I guessed you might really get a kick out of it. I believe that the Order of the Skull and Bones and various mafia groups exist, but I believe that the Illuminati is not a secret society, it's just an art motif artists use because it gets a rise out of people that like to study big things that allegedly happen in secret. Background: Chuck Entz is a powerful Wiktionarian that is known for being a resolute, tireless party to conduct disputes. He "bit" me on his talk page about "mercenary", which you can read more about on WP:BITE on Wikipedia. My IP addresses mostly or all started with "110.55.". https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/User_talk:Chuck_Entz#Wiktionary_entry_on_.22mercenary.22 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Please_do_not_bite_the_newcomers Then Chuck Entz's allies - of which TheDaveRoss is one - erased the conduct dispute from the Information Desk as you can see here. https://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Wiktionary:Information_desk/2016/January&action=history Then I took it up on the talk page of another Wiktionarian that will go unnamed because and only because they specifically asked me to leave them out of it. Then I took it up with TheDaveRoss on his talk page, and the rest you can get from the transcript. https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/User_talk:TheDaveRoss --- BEGIN TRANSCRIPT --- TheDaveRoss blanked own talkpage @TheDaveRoss: you blanked your own talkpage. Did you mean to do that? 12:51, 18 November 2016 (UTC) : Yes? Not a lot of love for Flow, and it was starting to annoy me too. - TheDaveRoss 13:00, 18 November 2016 (UTC) :: Why is that a question? Did you blank the page because you didn't like public access to that discussion? 13:39, 18 November 2016 (UTC) ::: It was because the Illuminati told me to. - TheDaveRoss 13:45, 18 November 2016 (UTC) :::: The ... the Illuminati. Which alleged Illuminati are you talking about? 14:35, 18 November 2016 (UTC) ::::: I have already said too much. - TheDaveRoss 14:38, 18 November 2016 (UTC) --- END TRANSCRIPT --- Wikitiki89 just banned me from editing until 14:40, 25 November 2016, allegedly for "Adding nonsense/gibberish", after this happened: https://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Wikitiki89&diff=41665503&oldid=41665455 I did not then, and do not now, consider my (130.105.196.148's) comment to be gibberish. Something deeply bizarre - not, in fact, insane - is going on in Wiktionary, but I still don't believe in the Illuminati. In the rather unlikely event that this is some sort of secret society thing, I really wouldn't put it beyond the other secret societies such as the Order of the Skull and Bones to tell him to say it's Illuminati affairs. They aren't actually crazy, just irrational, corrupt, and Orwellian, with all the non-psychological dysfunction that implies. And no, don't summon police, secret society nor labour union or anything like that over this - it's just misconduct in a dictionary. The lesson from this is, if you just be more-or-less respectful, polite, honest, straightforward and present evidence in a conduct dispute, have even the most basic work-life balance and rationality, and wait for your opponents to troll fellow community members before breaking stalemates, then one of your opponents in the conduct dispute will do something kind of self-destructive and extremely bizarre. You shouldn't want nor pick conduct disputes, but you should use this strategy when someone picks a flame war on the Internet in a forum that you care about. Just stand up to them without becoming them. That is my advice. 16:30, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Here's more information: I myself complained about a malfunction with Flow on TheDaveRoss' talk page: I couldn't post anything. That's why or part of the reason why he got rid of Flow, which apparently is the same thing as blanking his own talk page. That still doesn't explain why Flow had that problem in the first place, as it came at what for Chuck Entz was a very convenient time. But then, Chuck Entz is such a jerk that any time is probably convenient for a talk page malfunction! So I wouldn't conclude that the malfunction was necessarily intentional, but that the malfunction was intentional is possible. 09:29, November 20, 2016 (UTC)